


以下犯上2/2

by Anne_30486



Category: Lay兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_30486/pseuds/Anne_30486
Summary: 避雷亲兄弟





	以下犯上2/2

**Author's Note:**

> 避雷亲兄弟

张艺兴保持着坐姿一动不动。  
LAY站在他身前，也一动不动。  
仿佛突然回到了四岁的张艺兴和一岁的LAY对视时的静止。  
“你……”张艺兴的嗓子因为干涩而发哑。  
LAY等他理好情绪再说。  
“你……你知道你在干什么……你喝多了吗？”张艺兴皱着眉，没有抬起头看他的脸。  
“我很清楚。”LAY开口，“我没喝酒，喝酒的是你，我很清楚，我在对你表白，我说我想要你，我想和你谈恋爱，我想和你上床，就是这样。”  
张艺兴本来就反应慢，酒精一上头想不过来，习惯性咬着手指尖一个字一个字地思考他的话。  
“我今年十八岁，考上了和我的哥哥一样的大学，我很开心。”LAY站在他身前，伸手摸他圆乎乎的后脑勺，“我的哥哥今年二十一岁，我刚才在餐桌上问过了，没有女朋友。”  
张艺兴脑子一片空白不记得LAY问过什么。  
“我说我想要我的哥哥……”LAY弯下腰在他耳朵边呢喃，“不管他是否答应。”  
按住他的后脑勺舌轻而易举探入习惯性张开的嘴，卷着没有反应的舌尖带着啤酒的味道缠绵。  
张艺兴反应过来，双手撑着床向后移，LAY抓住他的手腕顺手别到身后握住，另一只手继续压住他的后脑勺持续这个跨越亲情的吻。  
LAY的膝盖抵住床边，手被束缚住的张艺兴无法伸开腿，他整个人被这个居高临下的怀抱困死，牙齿咬上他的下唇，被堵住的嘴和窒息的鼻炎让他憋得头晕。  
LAY离开他的舌尖，一路向下，吻过小巧的下巴，咬了一下他的喉结滑到锁骨，吮吸他的颈窝，有淡淡的奶香。  
“你不能……你是……停下……”酒精开始上头，麻痹了他的语言系统，想质问又语无伦次的张艺兴直往后缩，手用力想挣脱他的束缚，LAY拉开自己的浴衣带伸到他身后捆住乱动的手腕，再悠哉地解哥哥被汗浸湿的衬衫。  
既然被捆住手的人没办法挣了，他更悠哉地搂住张艺兴的腰，去吻他白皙胸膛上格外嫣红的乳尖，因为躲避而失去平衡的张艺兴向后倒，伸开腿踢到了他的膝盖，LAY扣着他的膝窝把他拽回身下，两只手撑在他头两边看他皱起的眉：“别对我做出这种表情，你的弟弟已经长大了，只会对着这张脸有想要上床的冲动。”  
张艺兴从他的语气里模糊地感到LAY早已不把他当哥哥的放肆。  
“你长大了……你知道这样做是错的么？”  
“我说过，我想要哥哥，不管他是否答应。”张艺兴刚才正好踢进他散了的浴袍，脚踝骨从小腿外侧刮过去，LAY附身压下来，又亲了一口挺立的小红豆：“哥哥放松。” 这个吻往下滑至可爱的肚脐。张艺兴的腰被他抬起来，解开牛仔裤扣往下扒，像被剥开的粽子露出细长的腿，头皮一阵阵发麻，LAY发哑的声音像在震他的心：“我会，温柔一点，不会伤到哥哥，不会痛。”他简直爱极了张艺兴酒后嘟嘟囔囔地认不清方向又没力气反抗的样子。  
LAY扒下张艺兴的内裤，手指缠上他的囊袋，吻上他的大腿内侧，细嫩而柔软的皮肤受到的刺激使张艺兴激出了眼泪，羞耻于被自己的弟弟侵犯，又羞耻于自己的生理反应，眼前的天花板白晃晃的糊成一片：“你再不停下……”  
“否则哥哥要干什么呢？”LAY抬头看见张艺兴湿漉漉的眼睛，探身去吻他的下巴，“叫爸妈来看看我们在干什么吗?”  
“你……”张艺兴气结。  
LAY握住他的分身，一面刺激他的囊袋一面撸动：“哥哥，是舒服的对吧？有反应了。”  
抬着他的膝窝把两条光裸的腿分开，张艺兴的双手被捆着压在自己身下，下身冷不丁被湿热的口腔包住又被激得一抖，软滑的舌头抵住顶端，牙齿刮擦过去，他不知道是因为生气还是酒精而头昏脑热，甚至听不见自己喉咙发出的哼声。  
LAY吐出来，专心地用手照顾着，还不忘和已经眼神迷离的张艺兴聊天。  
“哥哥浑身上下都很好看。”  
“哥哥怎么不找女朋友呢？”  
“是不是一直想着我呢？”  
白浊射在LAY的手里，他看见张艺兴一直挣扎的手终于安静下来，红着脸轻喘着，眼泪淌到了耳朵。  
LAY就着白浊探到紧绷的后穴，“我真的……太喜欢哥哥了。”  
“够了……”泪痕不断被新淌下来的液体冲刷，“够了?”吐出的热气喷在张艺兴耳边，痒得他缩脖子，“做到这里停下，哥哥也受不了吧？”无所畏惧的邪恶语气让张艺兴心头一颤。LAY抬起他的腰，把腿抬到肩上，小心地将自己的胀痛一点点递进去，小心地观察着哥哥的表情。  
他从未被侵犯的身体紧绷着被撑开内壁，肠壁上的细小神经把电流传递到大脑，适应不了的痛带来愉悦的快感，因上半身无法动弹而只能任快感灌满肆意流淌。  
LAY解开张艺兴一直被捆住的手，心疼地吻了吻他青紫的手腕，身下的快感直冲大脑，“没有很痛对不对，我保证哥哥也会很舒服的……”LAY缓慢抽出分身整根撞进去。  
“啊！”张艺兴的意识都被撞碎在空气里，整个人几乎融化，刚流通血液的双手无力地垂在身侧，只剩下后穴的快感在全身蔓延。LAY渐渐加快，肉体的摩擦和后穴的水声让他着迷。他看着身下抿着唇的人，看他俊美的眉和朦胧的眼，他白皙的脖颈仰起凸出喉结，在他的撞击下微微颤动，他拉长了音调的呻吟让他难以克制。  
哥哥真的，好漂亮。  
“LAY……啊……”他在呢喃他的名字，带着微微的哭腔屈从于无法抵抗的侵犯，终于肯说“慢一点”而不是“不要”。  
“哥哥，我曾做过无数次得到你的梦。”  
“我曾在梦里一次又一次地撞击你，就像现在这样。”  
肉体的拍打声也让张艺兴无法听清LAY的话。  
“哥哥，我想你想到发疯。但我又不能停下，因为哥哥很优秀。”  
这个很优秀的人此时正在自己身下被操弄到哭泣。  
“嗯……”张艺兴随声应着，一边抽噎一边抓紧床单，穴口被进出肏弄得开始疼痛，掺杂了抽泣的呻吟像被启开的汽水淫靡而醉人，“痛……慢一点……”  
“我得和哥哥考一所大学。”  
顶……顶到了什么……张艺兴因酒精迟钝的脑子里只有凶猛的快感，被喘息堵得说不出话，短而细的叫声脱离了双唇在性爱上方盘旋。  
“我成功了，哥哥。”  
尽管我在趁你之醉。  
LAY温柔地握住张艺兴挺立的分身，他受不住身子一抖射在LAY的浴衣上，松开床单闭上眼睛，意识浮在半空，累到大脑一片空白，LAY又来堵他的嘴，他的鼻子通了，释放后要寻求安抚的渴望让他的双臂下意识搂上身上人的脖子亲昵地舔舐对方的舌尖。  
“对不起，哥哥。”LAY不得不脱掉沾满汗水的浴袍，应该记得开空调的，哥哥一定很热。一只手往后捋漆黑的湿发，弯下腰吻上他的眼睛，吻去他的泪水。  
张艺兴睁开眼睛，从天花板扫到书桌，剧烈的快感让他被酒精麻痹的意识清醒不少，看到书桌上的啤酒罐又皱了眉：“又什么时候学会了喝酒？”  
LAY因为他刚才主动的吻开心：“想你，非常想你的时候，喝酒就能看到你了。”俯视他的眼睛带着肆意的侵略性，抓住张艺兴的腰又顶进去，清醒不少的张艺兴猝不及防地恼怒：“出去，现在。”  
“我不。”抽插带着黏腻的液体声，LAY俯身对着他的脸：“亲我一下，再亲我一下。”  
“哥哥明明也有很爽吧。”他吻着身下人粉红的耳垂，“叫得也很好听……”  
张艺兴看着他的眼睛：“我现在手能活动。”  
“你舍不得打我。”  
“你只会在我哭的时候抱我。”  
LAY把下巴搁他肩上顺便压住了他的手，听他话退出来又把硬邦邦的东西夹在两人的小腹中间，“怎么会怀疑我早恋呢，在我心里又没人比得上你。”  
张艺兴沉默着想饭桌上到底还有什么对话他不记得。  
“我以为你知道我一直喜欢你。”  
“我不知道你是这样……”张艺兴扭着头轻吐了口气，“你也不该……”  
荒唐。  
草稿纸上再怎么也不该满是亲生哥哥的名字。  
张艺兴应该抓住那一丝怪异，但他生来喜欢与他对立的飞扬跋扈，才借着酒精上头喘息着喊他的名字。  
“抱住我。”  
张艺兴叹了口气抱住他的脖子。  
“腿夹紧了。”  
LAY托着他的屁股站起来往浴室走，两个人的汗水让张艺兴有种随时可能掉下去的错觉，双腿圈住他的腰感觉到了紧实的肌肉。  
“高中你哪来的时间健身？”  
“有时候欲望是可以战胜疲惫的。”LAY托住他屁股的手的指尖不老实地摩挲敏感的内侧，“懂吧，哥哥，比如在我十分想上你的时候。”


End file.
